


Snowdown Treat

by xNekorux



Series: League One-Shots [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Christmas Special, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux
Summary: It was that time of the year again. Bright multicolored lights were hung on the halls of the Institute of War and various snowdown-themed decors can be seen littering practically every inch of the vicinity, both emphasizing the holiday the citizens of Runeterra were celebrating.
Relationships: Ashe/Katarina Du Couteau
Series: League One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976194
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Snowdown Treat

**Snowdown Treat**

It was that time of the year again. Bright multicolored lights were hung on the halls of the Institute of War and various snowdown-themed decors can be seen littering practically every inch of the vicinity, both emphasizing the holiday the citizens of Runeterra were celebrating.

While some champions were in their home nations, more than a handful of them remained in the Institute to celebrate the holidays. The High Council had arranged a little occasion for the children from various nations to receive a gift from the Institute of War, an event that some champions were kind enough to lend their assistance in making it a success.

Braum himself was dressed in a large red coat with a matching red hat, holding one of the longest lines of children that eagerly waited for their Snowdown gift. Poppy can also be seen pulling a bunch of sleighs where children can be found squealing in excitement.

Right beside Braum's station, Miss Fortune can be found giving away a bunch of Christmas-themed candies. The treats didn't last long once it reached the children's hands, its beautiful packets being torn open once they had it in their hands. It could only make the Bounty Hunter chuckle.

Gnar can also be found mingling with the children in his Snowdown attire, the wide grin on his face saying it all as he played with the kids at an open area of the Institute garden the summoners had set up where they could have snowball fights.

Soraka can be found telling the story of the Poro King to the children that had gathered around them with Sona's assistance. With her Etwahl, she played tunes that matched with Soraka's stories, giving it more life and amplifying the children's imagination as they listened.

At another side of the room, there were these train tracks where Jinx can be found gleefully operating a mini-train, while a bunch of kids were riding at the carts connected behind her. Of course there were a few summoners moderating the Loose Cannon's actions, in case she ever tried speeding up too much.

Everything honestly looked amazing and quite the merry event.

Even Taric can be found wearing something similar to Braum's outfit as he gave out little shiny trinkets to the kids that approached him. Right beside him, another champion wearing a Snowdown attire can be found.

The simple red and white Snowdown dress she wore made the green and red socks she wore pop out like how her red eye make-up emphasized her cerulean blue eyes. Eyes that were filled with joy as she watched over the children that played with the Little Legends around her.

With the Frost Archer's experience in handling these types of creatures, the High Council had placed her in charge of the Little Legends _'petting zoo'_. They had contemplated between her and Braum, but the poros listened more to the hulking man rather than the Little Legends.

Although there were poros roaming around her area, just like the one perched on her lap, but most of the creatures in the makeshift pet area were Little Legends. A _Snow Cherry Silverwing_ can be found flying over the heads of their young guests, cawing cutely as the children chased after it, squealing as they did. She didn't worry much about their safety, knowing Karma was also there. The woman was also tasked to look over the safety of the children and the Little Legends.

Ashe chuckled and shook her head at the sight before she looked down to her lap, where a poro was munching happily on a snack she recently gave it. When a little shake of a fur caught her eye, she redirected her gaze to her left and found a _Tundra Furyhorn_ standing beside her on her bench.

"What's wrong, little one?" Ashe queried, gently scratching behind the Furyhorn's ear.

The creature huffed and looked towards the direction it came from, which prompted Ashe to do the same. Amusement took over her once she saw Tryndamere struggling in holding the huge bag of snacks away from the Little Legends and the poros that were crowding around him.

"Couldn't get a snack?" Ashe asked once she spotted some of the Silverwings, Furyhorns, and even Paddlemars, steal the snacks that fell out of the bag.

The Tundra sitting beside her shook its head, plopping its cute butt down as it wore its signature irked look. It huffed again, its grumpy face not at all faltering even when Ashe's act of petting was quite enjoyable.

Like the Tundra Furyhorn, there was also someone else that wasn't feeling the Snowdown spirit. Who else but one of the Noxians that was idling near Draven's area?

The Glorious Executioner was showing a bunch of tricks to the children and was doing a good job in impressing not only the young ones, but also some of the female summoners that were watching. He was only doing this for the attention, and boy, did he love _every_ ounce of it.

"Look at him go." Cassiopeia half-sarcastically commented, shaking her head when the children cheered.

"Why are we here again?" Katarina asked, clearly looking out of place with her usual black leather outfit.

"Didn't you know? We're being paid just to be here."

Katarina raised an eyebrow at her sibling. "Is that why you're wearing that stupid outfit?"

Cassiopeia was indeed wearing an outfit different from her everyday champion attire, but it wasn't exactly silly, nor stupid-looking. She had a Snowdown hat on and a long red and white coat to go along with the holiday being celebrated.

"Every champion here is going to be compensated with coin, Katarina." Cassiopeia explained with a bored look. "Regardless if they volunteered or not. Some children here are from Noxus, so meeting someone like us here is already considered a gift to them."

"Sounds narcissistic of you."

Cassiopeia rolled her eyes and withdrew a reindeer headband from her coat. "Well, seeing that you didn't wear the outfit the Institute recommended for you, at least put this on your head."

Katarina snatched the accessory before her younger sister could place it on top of her hair, green eyes immediately glaring at the half-serpent. "Don't you dare."

"Then mingle with the children or the other champions." Cassiopeia forfeited, turning away and intending to slither elsewhere. "Just do something that won't get us in trouble."

Rolling her eyes at her sibling's little command, Katarina continued on through the area with the reindeer headband in hand. She might as well hold on to it until she finds a way to either discard it with no one else seeing or maybe if she's lucky enough, a kid would just take it from her.

The Sinister Blade could think of a couple of ways she could spend her Snowdown. Lock herself up in her champion quarters and enjoy the warmth of her blanket, maybe hone her already perfect knife-throwing skills in the training area or...

She glanced around, seeking for one particular champion.

...she could spend the holiday with the _Frost Archer_.

Ever since their affair started a couple of months ago, Katarina could honestly say that she was surprised that no one figured them both out in the middle of it. Only Tryndamere and Cassiopeia knew about the whole thing, but only because they told the two about it.

Although the Barbarian King was informed about the situation, it still didn't mean he approved of it. He felt like Katarina had merely _beguiled_ Ashe and was only using the Queen for her selfish desires, but the reassurance of the archer herself was enough to keep him from bringing his sword down on Katarina's head.

A smile, one that she tried suppressing, immediately made its way to her lips once she caught sight of the familiar white hair in the crowd. She weaved through the summoners and children swiftly and easily, arriving at Ashe's area in no time at all.

Her eyes instantly spotted the sign right beside Ashe's bench, which morphed her small smile into a little grin. She approached the seated Freljordian, who seemed to be focused in scolding the two Silverwings, a _Dawnglow_ and a _Rosebloom_. The pair looked like they were fighting over the snack Ashe now had in hand.

"Now, you two will have to share this or you both get nothing at all, understood?"

The Silverwings exchanged a long look before they both bowed their heads in shame, nodding at the Queen and cawing quietly in acknowledgment.

"Alright then," Ashe evenly broke the snack into two, offering it to the pair, who was quick to perk up ans caw happily before they accepted it. "here you go."

The duo had smiles on their faces before they both flew away and joined the other Silverwings already eating, leaving Ashe to try and cheer up the still moping Furyhorn beside her.

"Nice sign." Katarina commented, briefly nodding at the wooden sign at Ashe's right.

Ashe snapped her gaze to the assassin, eyes flickering in between her and the mentioned sign before she laughed and shook her head. "Honest to Avarosa, that was not my idea."

"Should I start calling you _Mama Ashe_ now?" Katarina joked, earning a playful glare from the archer.

"Only if you want an arrow between your eyes."

"I have a much different wish rather than being used as your target." The assassin said before pointing at the pleased poro burping on Ashe's lap. "Like that poro."

"What about this poro?"

"I would very much like it if _I_ was in its place."

Ashe chuckled. "Too bad, then. I think you're in the naughty list."

Katarina quirked an eyebrow. "I'm in the naughty list?"

"Mm-hm."

"Says who?"

"Says your Queen."

"My Queen?" Katarina hummed in feigned contemplation. "Last I checked, Swain doesn't wear crowns or dresses."

That little joke spurred a little laugh from Ashe, who couldn't help but imagine Swain dressed in her royal dress. Katarina gave herself a pat on the back, silently loving the sight of the smile on Ashe's face.

Katarina approached Ashe and shooed the poro away, earning a light swat from the blue-eyed woman. Ashe's lap didn't remain vacant for long though. The Tundra Furyhorn that she's been trying to comfort for the past few minutes suddenly hopped onto her lap and planted itself on it before any of them could do anything.

The Noxian's eye twitched as she eyed the Little Legend with annoyance. "Permission to toss that little shit away."

"Denied." Ashe immediately said before she scooted to her right and made the space on her left much bigger. "You can sit _here_ if you want though."

"Better than the floor." Katarina somewhat grumbled, situating herself on the free space beside the Freljordian royal.

This was one thing she could say that's a good thing about Snowdown. Since it was such a merry holiday, no one would think anything about her and Ashe being seated beside one another. They'd probably just chalk it up as the two of them setting aside their differences for the sake of the Snowdown spirit.

" _Ahem!_ "

But of course there was _this_ guy.

Katarina nearly groaned at the sound made by a certain barbarian, who she was now sure was standing behind her. The shadow looming over her was enough to tell her that. Shifting slightly on her seat, both she and Ashe looked over their shoulders and found Tryndamere standing behind them with arms crossed. Judging by the lack of the snack bag's presence, he clearly gave up attempting to stop the creatures from getting to it.

"Can I help you?" Katarina asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I could ask you the same thing." Tryndamere grunted out, glaring at her with a hateful gaze.

"I'm just sitting here, petting Little Legends." To prove her excuse, Katarina reached towards Ashe's lap and tried stroking the Furyhorn's head to further emphasize her point.

.....!

"Ow!" Katarina hissed and immediately pulled her hand away, snapping her head to the Furyhorn, who was now growling at her. She held her right hand, which was now sporting a bleeding bite thanks to the Tundra that obviously didn't want to play along with her lie.

"Ha!" Tryndamere laughed at the Noxian, grinning. "I like that Furyhorn. Ashe, please tell me we're adopting that."

Ashe gave Tryndamere a little scolding look, but the smile on her face said otherwise. She stood up and handed the Furyhorn to the barbarian before she gently tugged on Katarina's arm, prompting the latter to stand up as well.

"Tryndamere, I'm leaving you and Karma in charge while I'm gone. Have Soraka called if the Little Legends get too excited."

"What? Wait, where are you going?" Tryndamere asked, while the Furyhorn he now had in hand looked very displeased with its current holder.

"I'm just going to take Katarina to the Infirmary."

"It's just a little bite!"

"Nonetheless, it needs to be checked. Now, if you'd excuse us."

Even though Katarina didn't feel the need to have her hand checked, she went along with Ashe, flipping the bird at Tryndamere before they left the main area. Katarina one, Tryndamere zero.

They were already walking along the hall when Katarina decided to speak up. She didn't exactly want to be brought to the infirmary because of a little bite. That would honestly make her look like a weak wimp, and she was absolutely not that type of person. Anyone who would think so would probably earn a dagger in the throat.

"The bite's not that bad, y'know." Katarina pointed out, raising her supposedly injured hand, which didn't even sport any sort of bleeding.

"I know." Ashe replied coolly, glancing at her.

"Then where are we going?"

"I figured..." Ashe stopped at an intersection, looking around as she tried remembering a particular location. "...we could use a bit of alone time before things get too busy."

Katarina couldn't stop herself from wearing an amused look as Ashe led her through the halls of the Institute, taken by surprise at the archer's intentions. "Are you actually serious?"

"Don't believe me?"

"No, no, I believe you." Katarina smirked as she added, "But, I thought I was in the naughty list."

What she didn't expect was when they turned around a corner and came face to face with a dead end, Ashe pushed her against the wall and cupped her face in those cool, delicate hands of hers. Face hovering inches away from hers, Ashe offered a sly smirk as she whispered oh so quietly.

"I am, too."

Their eyes drifted close the moment their lips met, their tongues eagerly greeting each other and performing a familiar dance that both were well-practiced with. Katarina hummed in delight at the turn of events, flipping them both over and taking her own turn in pinning her lover against the wall. She bit down on those red lips, pulling only briefly before resuming the kiss that turned into a full-blown make-out session between the Queen and the assassin.

Despite the cold weather, Ashe felt absolutely warm with Katarina pressed against her, trapping her in between the wall and her leather-clad form. She could feel hands roaming around her body, touching places that it shouldn't be touching.

They were both indeed being naughty.

Their uneven breaths, quiet gasps, low moans and greedy hands were clear proof of such.

Katarina had literally just hooked one of Ashe's legs on her hip and the archer had just groped the Noxian's rump when a loud _'Toot! Toot!'_ of a mini-train suddenly brought them apart.

While the redhead jumped and abruptly broke their lip-lock, Ashe gasped and immediately sent one hand to bring her skirt down, which had vastly hiked up during their _'handsy'_ make-out.

Both heads whipping to the direction they had come from, they found Jinx riding one lone mini-train of hers, regarding them as if she didn't actually see the Sinister Blade of Noxus and the Queen of Freljord having a passionate make-out.

"Sorry to interrupt your little _'kiss-fest'_ , but the Furyhorns are attacking Tryndamere right now and won't let Karma or anyone else stop them." Jinx reported in a bored tone, pointing at the same direction of the Snowdown event area. "It's honestly _amazeballs_ , but yeah, the summoners want you to stop it."

"R-Right." Ashe cleared her throat and fixed her slightly disheveled self, fast-walking past Jinx and trying her hardest to play it cool as she did. "Excuse me."

"Fix your lipstick while you're at it!" Jinx called out to the hastily-retreating royal. "It's all smudged up!"

Once Ashe was out of sight, Jinx turned to Katarina, who was staring at her with what seemed to be a mixture of a glare and a look of confusion. The Loose Cannon grinned and made a finger-gun gesture to add to her upcoming little tease.

"Probably would've gotten your gift if I hadn't interrupted, huh?"

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

"Come back here, you little shit!"

That cheerful _'Toot! Toot!'_ echoed in the halls as Jinx drove as fast as she could with her mini-train, laughing loudly as she dodged the daggers that were thrown at her by none other than Katarina.

"Happy Snowdown, Kat!"

**xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Alright, this is a little Snowdown treat I thought about on the spot for my Frozen Lotus readers. It's short, but like some of my specials, it usually is. Sorry 'bout that. ^^"
> 
> Anyway, this piece was also inspired by @iurypadilha and his Snowdown Ashe art in Twitter! Check out the original image there! :D
> 
> A Merry Christmas to all of my readers and I hope all of you have a Happy New Year~ ^u^


End file.
